Fiesta con Victorius ?
by Isalyr
Summary: Este fic se trata del capitulo de Icarly, 'fiesta con victorius' Icarly x Victorius :3


-Carlangas donde dices que fue Steven **?-pregunto Sam comiendo una albóndiga.**  
-Me dijo que se iría a los Ángeles...porque?  
-Nada, solo trataba de distraerte para sacarte un refresco -**dijo Sam abriendo su refresco.**

**Narra Tori.**

-Tengo, bueno no, no tengo, pero conocí a Kenan Thompson gracias a mi primo!-**dijo Andre entusiasmado sentándose en la mesa.**  
-Kenan Thompson!?-**gritamos al unisono todos.**  
-Si, acompañe a mi primo a la casa que Kenan compro y hable con el como dos horas!**-Andre se veía demasiado feliz.**  
-El padre de alguien compro una casa...y encontró a una muerta en el closet...eres rubia-**dijo Jade comiendo.**  
-Oh vaya...dime Andre que más sobre Kenan?  
-Si...si estuve con el en su casa y le dije '''tu casa es enorme, yo haría una fiesta aquí'' y el me dijo ''porque nos organizas una''**-dijo andre imitando la voz de Kenan.**  
-UNA FIESTA EN LA CASA DE KENAN!?-**volvimos a hablar todos.**  
-Si, sera el sábado ya que se encontrara en New York! todos están invitados!-**dijo Andre levantándose de la silla.**  
-ESO ES GENIAL! Las chicas de la otra escuela podrían ir!**-dijo Rex entusiasmado.**  
-Excepto Rex que es un depravado -**dijo Andre caminando.**

**Todos nos quedamos en silencio después de eso, una fiesta en la casa de Kenan Thompson! eso es genial...estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que escuche a Jade a hablar.**

-Idiota que haces aquí?-**dijo Jade enojada, fue entonces que me di cuenta a quien le hablaba.**  
-Viene a ver a mi hermosa novia **-dijo Steven besándome.**  
-Steven que haces aquí! no se suponía que aun estabas en la escuela?  
-Si, es que me tomo un descanso para ven...**-dejo de hablar.**  
-Que te pasa?  
-Oye tomaste una foto de nosotros?**-le pregunto Steven a Robbie.**  
-Por supuesto** -dijo Robbie sonriendo.**  
-Y que vas a hacer con ella?**-pregunto Steven.**  
-Ponerla en la pagina de The Slap...hay pongo todas las fotos de mis amigos **-dijo viendo su celular.**  
-Es muy pequeña, así que no te preocupes que alguien vea tu feo rostro** -dijo Jade sonriendo.**  
-No es pequeñ...**-Jade interrumpió a Robbie.**  
-Si lo es...-**dijo Jade haciendo que Robbie se callara.**  
-Pero por favor no subas esa foto con Tori -**dijo Steven serio.**  
-Porque no quieres que lo haga? **-pregunte un poco molesta.**  
-Por...porque mi cabello esta desordenado...**-dijo sonriendo.**  
-Ha! yo lo arreglo -**dijo alborotándole el cabello.**  
-Sabes Steven...tienes razón tu cabello esta desordenado...y se te ve de el asco...pero bueno eso combina con tu cara -**dijo Jade sonriendo maliciosamente.**  
-Jade...**-Beck y yo lo dijimos al mismo tiempo.**  
-Que?**-pregunto Jade molesta.**

**Narra Carly.**

-Entooonces...tu tomas tres naranjas...**-dijo Sam entregándole naranjas a Freddie.**  
-Y...como se llamaba el juego?**-pregunto Freddie ansioso.**  
-Bumba -**dijo Sam alejándose.**  
-Muy bien...quien te enseño el juego?**-pregunto Freddie mirando a Sam.**  
-Mi mama **-hablo Sam normalmente.**  
-Hay no...  
-Luego tenemos que darnos la espalda **-dijo Sam girándose.**  
-Y luego?**-Freddie la imito.**  
-BUUUUMBA! **-grito Sam arrojando una naranja a la espalda de Freddie.**  
-Gane **-dijo Sam sentándose.**  
-Que chistosa Sam -**hablo Freddie sobándose la espalda.**  
-Y tu que haces niña?-**pregunto Sam.**  
-Escribo Carly Carson con diferentes tipos de letras...  
-El apellido de Steven es Carson?-**pregunto Freddie.**  
-Si ya deberías saberlo! lo amo...  
-No habia un actor llamado Steven Carson?**-pregunto Sam.**  
-No sé, lo buscare  
-Lo encontraste?-**dijo Sam levantándose.**  
-No...pero encontré algo más.  
-Que encontraste?  
-Bueno al teclear Steven Carson una foto de MI Steven salio con su nombre.  
-TORI! quien es ella ?**-pregunto Freddie entusiasmado.**  
-Que pagina es?**-me miro Sam.**  
-The Slap...es una escuela de actuación en los Ángeles...porque Steven esta hay con ella? **-estoy molesta.**  
-Quizás sean amigos...-**dijo Freddie...vaya que tonto.**  
-Pfff...nadie es solo amigo de asi una chi...-**la interrumpi.**  
-SAM!  
-Que?...si te engaña es mejor saberlo ahora **-hablo Sam normal.**  
-Puf...Steven no me engaña **-El no me engaña...no lo creo.**  
-Hasta donde tu sabes...-**dijo Sam imitando a un vaquero y alejarse.**

**Narra Tori.**

**Luego de hablar con Steven sobre la fiesta que hará Andre, se despidió sentí todo el momento la mirada de odio de Jade, así que cuando Steven se fue me levante para ir a mi clase.**

-Cat donde estas?-**pregunte mirando mi teléfono.**  
-Ven ahora...-**dijo una persona hablándome en el oído.**  
-que mierda? -**dije aterrada.**

**No alcanze a ver quien era ya que me arrastraron al armario, si me estan raptando, esta persona no me transmite miedo, si no tranquilidad y nerviosismo, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el armario.**

-Me he tenido que aguantar toda la tarde **-dijo acercándose a mi.**  
-Dios Jade eres...

**OH...es Jade...yo sé que salgo con Steven...pero Jade es algo diferente...ella me dijo que yo le gustaba la misma tarde que me puse de novia con Steven, desde ese momento nos vemos a escondidas...Ha Steven lo quiero mucho,pero no como a Jade, ella es diferente y especial...amo sus celos.**

-Sabes algo **-dijo susurrando sobre mis labios.**  
-Mhm...?**-su aroma es tan delicioso.**  
-Odio ver que Steven te bese...eso labios son solo míos. **-dijo con una voz ronca para luego besarme.**

**Creo que estuve con Jade una media hora en el armario...nuestra relación es extraña, nos gustamos, pero no estamos juntas, yo tengo novia y ella finge estar con Beck para que no sepan que es lesbiana...yo no me declaro lesbiana si no bisexual..**

-Jade...**-la mire a sus bellos ojos.**  
-Que?  
-Iras a la fiesta de Andre?...  
-Claro...y tu estarás conmigo -**dijo susurrando sobre mi oído.**  
-P...pero tu sabes que Steven estará hay  
-Y? nos escondemos...siempre lo hemos hecho **-dijo sin importarle.**

**Narra Carly.**

-Ya terminaron de atacarme ferozmente con naranjas **-hablo Freddie molesto.**  
-Ñiiiiiiiiiija! OH Sam y Freddie están aquí! eso si que es raro...Y ahora que están haciendo?-**dijo Spencer saliendo de no sé donde.**  
-Steven engaña a Carly **-dijo sam ¿cantando?**  
-Cállate.  
-Porque Sam piensa eso? **-dijo acercándose donde estamos.**  
-Encontré una foto con otra chica.  
-Otra graaan chica **-hablo Freddie, pero dejo de hablar rápidamente antes que le hiciéramos daño.**  
-Y se ve muy odiosa **-dijo rápidamente.**  
-Haber deja ver quien es la chica...**-dijo Spencer girando la pantalla-** Oh wow que chiiiiica...nono digo que pantalla, buena definición.  
-Oigan quien me aplica esta crema humectante en la espalda?**-pregunto Spencer mostrando una crema.**  
-nooo**-dijomos al unisono.**  
-Bueno conozco a alguien que querrá hacerlo **-saco su celular-** Hola, Gibby.

**-Narra Tori.**

**Me encontraba actuando con Beck, pero nos interrumpió la puerta, en ella apareció Cat.**

-Y que te dijeron en el doctor?-**pregunto Sikowitz, pero Cat no le respondió solo le entrego un papel-** Uhhh...una nota...WoooooW! Por todos los Cielos!-**grito.**  
-Que !?** -gritamos todo el salón.**  
-Su doctor esta en Goldberg City! el trafico debió ser horrible-**hablo Sikowitz.**  
-Y que dice el doctor sobre Cat? **-hablo Andre.**  
-Ha dice que tiene nodulos vocales -**volvió a leer la nota.**  
-Que son nodulos vocales?-**hablo Rex.**  
-Crecimiento en las cuerdas vocales **-toco la garganta de Cat.**  
-e...es cierto **-hablo apenas Cat.**  
-NO HABLES!-** grito Sikowitz**- no podrás hablar hasta que sanes o dañaras tus cuerdas vocales para siempre!**-amenazo sikowitz**-Bueno en que quede? **-nos miro Sikowitz.**  
-Dijiste que actuábamos horrible.  
-Cierto! bueno no actúan horrible...solo el temor! tienen que recordar algo que les haya causado temor **-hablo Sikowitz.**  
-Y que sucede si ese temor lo cause yo?**-pregunto Jade.**  
-Jaade tu nunca me has causado temor **-le sonreí.**  
-Cállate Vega -**dijo con el ceño fruncido y bajando la cabeza.**  
-Sikowitz yo nunca he tenido temor -**hablo Beck.**  
-Eso lo veremos...jajajajajaja -**Sikowitz se empezó a reír como loco.**

**Me encontraba caminando por lo pasillos con Andre hasta que Sinjin hablo.**

-Oye andre podremos ver a Kenan en la fiesta**?-pregunto Sinjin.**  
-Cual fiesta? que casa? que Kenan? ustedes no están invitados -**dijo rápidamente.**  
-Pero si la fiesta es libre** -hablo su amigo.**  
-Que? no lo es **-dijo Andre.**  
-Si lo es, lo dijo Rex en un tweet **-dijo Sinjin caminando.**  
-Nononon no están invitados a la fiesta **-grito Andre.**  
-Que harás?  
-Aplastare a ese títere **-camino enojado Andre.**

**Narra Carly.**

Que tal la escuela?-**hablo Spencer.**  
-Yo quiero hablar sobre Steven...y no esta engañándome **-apunte a Sam.**  
-Nilo niegues como el rio en Francia -**espera que dijo?**  
-El Nilo es de Egipto _**(NOTA DE LA AUTORA!: NILO ES MI APELLIDO *W*. fin de nota de la autora)**_  
-Como sea...con 10 minutos en linea te probare que Steven te engaña **-dijo Sam sentándose.**  
-Por favor solo admite que no tienes evidencia de que Steven me engaña Sam.  
-Hace mucho aprendí que no debo admitir nada...y no tengo evidencia de que Steven te engaña** -dijo haciendo un puchero.**  
-JAA! Freddie di ja **-lo mire.**  
-JA! **-dijo soltando un melón.**  
-Pero si Steven te engaña voy a descubrirlo **-dijo orgullosa.**  
-Como harás eso? **-pregunto Freddie.**  
-Acérquense niños...vengan aquí con mama** -nos acercamos con Freddie a la computadora.**  
-Pregunta...esta Steven, alias el novia de Carly engañándola con esta chica Tori Vega **-dijo mostrando su foto.**  
-No, no lo hace.  
-Oye yo..-**la interrumpí.**  
-También me dijo que soy única.  
-Si, mi padre le dijo a mi madre que volverían...entonces la foto se puso en The la pagina de la escuela de HA en los Ángeles...una amigo de Tori alguien llamado Rex y curo perfil muestra la foto de un un muñeco de mercado, twitteo de una fiesta para este sábado en la casa de Kenan Thompson en los Ángeles **-me miro.**  
-El famoso Kenan Thompson?**-pregunto Freddie.**  
-Uy...no lo se podria ser Kenan Thompson el doctor de traseros! **-le hablo Sam.**  
-a quien le importa todo eso?  
-A ti! porque ya que ese tal Rex ira a la fiesta y una de sus amigas es Tori...podemos asumir que Tori estara en la fiesta, y si ella sale con Steven te apuesto un Jamón que Steven estará allí con Tori...**-dijo Sam seriamente.**  
-Y si el estara hay como sabes de que no son solo amigos?  
-Pues lee el estado de tori **-me acerque a la pantalla.**  
-Estado Me emociona lo del sábado, voy con mi M.A  
-Eso significa mi amor **-dijo Freddie.**  
-Ya se lo que significa.  
-Yo pensé que era Mandril Amarillo -**dijo Sam irónicamente.**  
-De acuerdo...ahora que?  
-Haremos que Spencer conduzca hasta los Ángeles **-hablo Sam.**  
-Wjaaaaa! -**grito Spencer desde la mesa.**  
-Entraremos a esa fiesta y hay veremos si Steven te engaña**-me dijo molesta.**  
-O no.  
-Oigan si tengo que llevarlos a los Ángeles que Gibby nos acompañe **-dijo Spencer.**

**Luego de eso, arreglamos nuestra ropa y nos fuimos a los Ángeles en el auto que se consiguió Spencer.**

-Oye de quien es este auto?**-pregunto Freddie.**  
-Es de mi amigo calceto**-hablo Spencer desde el asiento piloto.**  
-Miren un emparedado en el suelo **-dijo Gibby antes de llevárselo a la boca.**  
-Entraremos a la fiesta y veremos a Steven engañándola **-dijo Sam.**  
-Oye no sabes eso! es inocente hasta que se diga lo contrario.

**Narra Tori.**

-Tori! Tori habla con Andre por mi**-me detuvo Trina.**  
-sobre que?  
-Debe cambiar la fecha de la fiesta de Kenan Thompson **-dijo seria.**  
-La fiesta es mañana.  
-Lo sé, pero Lane quiere que cuide a unos niños mañaaaana **-dijo haciendo puchero.**  
-No lo hare, estas loca Trina. -**seguí mi camino hasta que me encontré a Jade.**  
-Oh vaya que chico más guapo el de la cafetería -**dije suspirando y parando al lado de Jade.**  
-Que dijiste Vega? **-dijo Jade con un tono ronco y su entre cejo fruncido.**  
-Que he visto a un chico super guapo **-volví a suspirar.**  
-Escucha bien Vega **-se acerco mucho a mi**- tu eres mía, de nadie más te prohíbo que veas chicos-**dijo para después besarme la mejilla.**  
-Jade que has hecho? estamos en publico **-la mire asustada.**  
-Y? yo hoy termine mi supuesto romance con Beck, asi que la que quedas mal eres tu **-dijo antes de irse.**

**Seguí**** mi recorrido, se que estoy roja como un tomate.**

-Tori vamos! **-me grito Andre.**  
-Donde?  
-A la casa de Kenan, a parte me encontré a Steven en la puerta, asi que iremos tu, Steven, Cat, Robbie y yo -**me tomo de la muñeca y me arrastro a la salida.**

**El camino a casa de Kenan fue normal, Steven me besaba el cuello, Andre decia lo emocionado que estaba, Cat hablaba como un robot y Robbie discutía con Rex.**

-Oh Por Dios! que enorme es esta casa!-**dije asombrada.**  
-Es hermosa! **-dijo Robbie mirando a todos lados.**  
-No más hermosa que mi Tori **-Oh, que estúpido alago.**  
-Gracias Steven **-dije sonriendo y besando su mejilla.**

**Nos tuvimos que ir cada uno a nuestras casas ya que la fiesta ya iba a comenzar, me demore como una hora en arreglarme. Me encontraba en el auto de Steven camino a la casa de Andre.**

-Tori mi amor **-me hablo Steve.**  
-Si?  
-Llegamos -**me sonrió y se bajo, creo que me iba a abrir la puerta, pero la abrí yo antes.**  
-Te gane! que caballerosa soy conmigo misma **-dije orgullosa.**  
-Jajajajaj ven vamos **-me agarro la mano y entramos a la casa.**  
-Wow! esto esta llenisimo**!-dije mirando a todos lados.**  
-Vamos donde Beck** -dijo Steven arrastrándome.**  
-Oh miren quien tenemos aquí! -**dije Beck feliz.**  
-Hola -**dijimos Steven y yo.**  
-Y Jade?  
-Fue a buscar algo para beber -**me guiño un ojo, cosa que Steven no noto.**  
-Ven Tori vamos a bailar -**me hablo Steven para luego ponernos a bailar.**

**Fue una canción bastante movida, pero Steven no perdió tiempo en besarme.**

**Narra Carly.**

**Nos encontrábamos llegando a la fiesta, esto esta muy lleno!**

-Vaya la fiesta en Los Ángeles son un caos!-**dijo Sam emocionada.**  
-Vamos a buscar a Steven -**dijo Freddie.**  
-Esta bien, Freddie y Sam ustedes aquí y yo arriba  
-Esta bien-**dijeron los dos.**

**Me encontraba en el segundo piso cuando escuche la voz de Steven.**

-Steven?-**camine rápido, pero al ver la escena queda petrificada.**  
-Tori te amo **-hablo Steven.**  
-oh..yo-**Steven la interrumpió.**  
-Quiero decirte que eres la persona más especial y unica que he conocido en mi vida **-dijo steven para después besarla.**

**Quise**** salir de allí lo más rápido, pero mis pasos se volvieron tan lentos...**

-contesta rápido...**-le hable a mi celular.**  
-Alo? Carly? **-respondieron.**  
-Freddie ya encontré a Steven, por favor vengan.

**Espere alrededor de unos minutos hasta que vi llegar a Sam y Freddie.**

-Que paso muñeca?**-me dijo Sam**  
-Steven si me engaña...vamos dilo.  
-Te lo dije **-Sam me abrazo.**  
-SAM!-**le grito Freddie.**  
-QUE!? si se lo dije!-**Sam se puso a la defensiva.**  
-Yayaya tranquilos, salgamos de acá luego no me siento bi...-**unos gritos me interrumpieron.**  
-STEVEN!? STEVEN DONDE ESTAS!?-**el ultimo grito fue al frente de nosotros.**  
-Oh...-**dijo Freddie.**  
-No han visto a un chico...OH DIOS USTEDES SON DE ICARLY!**-dijo emocionada.**  
-Hola...-**dijimos al unisono.**  
-Wow por dios! no tienen idea de cuanto amo su show -**dijo sonriéndonos.**  
-No...pero se que tu estas enamorada de mi novio **-le sonreí apenas.**  
-Como que estoy enamorada de tu novio?**-me pregunto confundida**.  
-Oh descuida, yo amo al tuyo y tu al mio...y estamos a mano.  
-No entiendo...espera, espera estas hablando de mi Steven?**-Volvió a preguntar confundida.**  
-Tu Steven...mi steven ha estado muy oc...-**me interrumpió Sam.**  
-Estas preparada?-**le hablo Sam.**  
-Preparada para que ? **-pregunto Tori confundida**  
-Nadie hace que mi muñeca este triste...ten por seguro de que te dolerá mucho a ti -**dijo Sam acercándose mucho a Tori...ESPEREN LA VA A GOLPEAR!?**  
-Sam espe...**-me interrumpió una voz externa.**  
-A quien golpearas?**-hablo una chica pálida y alta detrás de Tori.**  
-Jade...-**tori la miro asustada.**  
-A esta chica...pero a ti no te importa **-Sam la miro enojada.**  
-Sam yo no -**me volvieron a interrumpir.**  
-Escucha enana, esta chica...-**apunto a Tori**- Ha ella nadie la toca, nadie vale? -**saco unas tijeras.**  
-Planeas enterrarme esas tijeras?-**pregunto Sam retadoramente.**  
-Ten por seguro de que si lo haré si la tocas...-**volvió a hablar la chica pálida.**  
-Esperen chicas tranquilas **-intervino Freddie.**  
-No te metas Fredward -**hablo Sam molesta**- porque la defiendes?  
-Porque ella es mía...no permitiré nunca que nadie la toque**-la chica dijo eso entre un gruñido mirando a Sam, para luego mirar a Tori.**  
-Jade tranquila no pasa nada **-Tori se acerco a ella-** por favor Jade vamos, bajemos bueno?  
-Porque la quieres golpear?** -pregunto Jade a sam.**  
-Por salir con el novio de Carly.  
-Pufff...por el estúpido de Steve **-dijo Jade enojada-** Así que el también te engañaba  
-el también te engaña? **-pregunte.**  
-Yo soy pareja de Tori...bueno no, ya que sale con el imbécil de steven, aunque dime terminaste con el?  
-No pude, lo estaba buscando y luego los encontré, y luego me amenazaron y ahora estas tu! **-le dijo Tori triste.**  
-Oh vaya...**-dijo Sam.**  
-Lo siento por lo de Sam, es que a ella no le gusta verme triste y bueno -**me disculpe porque se que Sam es boba con las disculpas.**  
-Om...tranquila no importa-**dijo Tori sonriendo.**  
-Y ahora que haremos?**-le pregunte a Tori.**  
-Venganza -**hablo Jade y Sam al mismo tiempo.**  
-Mhm venganza...-**dijimos Tori y yo al mismo tiempo.**  
-Calceta con mantequilla**?-pregunto Sam.**  
-Oh una tijeras en el cuello?-**propuso Jade.**  
-Pero sin hacerle daño.  
-No le haremos daño?**-pregunto Tori enojada.**

**Narra Tori.**

**Luego de ese extraño suceso, empezamos a planear en la forma de vengarnos de Steven.**

-Calzon chino!**-grite**  
-Y lo mostramos en ICarly! -**dijo Sam acercándose mucho a mi **  
-No podre ocupar mis tijeras?-**dijo jade agarrándome de la cintura y pegándome a su cuerpo.**  
-No...-**rió Carly.**  
-Tienen suerte de que traje mi cámara -**dijo Freddie, sacando una cámara de vídeo.**

**Nos encontrábamos Jade y yo en el primer piso, mientras Carly, Sam y Freddie contaban en Icarly lo que haríamos, me encontraba nerviosa.**

-Tori mi amor !**-grito Steven abrazándome.**  
-Oye..oye **-Jade lo miro feo.**  
-Que?-**pregunto Steven**  
-Steven sabes que me gusta Icarly?  
-Am...eh...si me lo dijiste** -dijo nervioso.**  
-Sabes Carly es muy bonita, tu tendrías una novia como ella?**-pregunte acercándome mucho**  
-De donde salen estas preguntas?**-pregunto molesto.**  
-De mi boca **-lo mire con el ceño fruncido.**  
-OH DIOS MIREN! NO SON ICARLY!?** -grito Jade llamando la atención de todos.**  
.Icarly!? **-dijo Stiven gritando.**  
-Hola Steven!-**dijo Carly.**  
-Oh...yo Hola...**-hablo Steven.**  
-Hola Carson **-dijo Sam enojada.**  
-Sabes steven? siempre te odie?** -hablo Jade abrazándome por la espalda y besándome la mejilla.**  
-Pero que mierda!? **-grito Steven.**  
-Pensé que era porque eres feo, o porque salias con mi chica , pero es porque eres un mal nacido, un aborto no ejecutado -**dijo Jade con su tono burlón.**  
-Yo no te odiaba, bueno si un poco por ser novio de mi muñeca, pero ahora te odio más **-Sam lo golpeo con su calceta.**  
-Pero que les pasa!**?-grito steven.**  
-Les contare que pasa..**.-hablo Tori**- el es mi novio...pero también es novio de Carly y quizás de cuantas chicas más** -hablo tori alto para que la gente de la fiesta lo escuchara y la cámara también.**  
-por lo que...**-interrumpieron a Carly.**  
-VENGANZA!** -grito Sam y Jade haciéndole un super calzón chino a Steven.**  
-Oh mi dios noooooo!**!-grito de dolor.**  
-Oh vaya eso dejara marca **-dijo Freddie.**  
-Usa ungüento** -hablo Sinjin de la nada, mientras todos en la fiesta se reían.**

Todo el mundo vio a Steven en ridículo, fue lo mejor, se aunque yo igual lo engañe...pero el se lo merece (?)

-Y al final ya no estaremos juntas a escondidas **-dijo Jade tomándome de la mano y acercándose.**  
-Ya nunca más nos encenderemos **-dije para luego besarnos.**  
-oh vaya Carlangas deberíamos tener un final así...-**dijo Sam mirando el suelo.**  
-Un final asi?-**dijo Carly mirando a Sam para luego besarle la mejilla-** yo creo que sera mejor así, más adelante se podría ver no ? -**dijo Carly sonriendo.**  
-Mhm...esta bien **-dijo Sam sonriendo.**  
-Pronto tendrán un final así...se los aseguro -**Tori sonrio mirando a Jade.**

**Y TAAAAAAAADAN! FINAL DEL ASCO LO SÉ, PERO ESTUVE TODO EL DIA ESCRIBIENDO Y NO SÉ ME OCURRE UN BUEN FINAL:((( LO SIENTO Y ESO, ACTUALIZARE LUEGO, PERO ESTUDIO ADMINISTRACION DE EMPRESA Y ESTA UN POCO ESTRESANTE Y TRATARE DE SUBIR CAPÍTULOS MÁS SEGUIDOS :3 **


End file.
